Just Bad Luck
by DeadlyEnchantess
Summary: Throughout Luna's life, she always had bad luck. After being sent away to La Push to live with her Uncle she struggles in high school until she meets Paul and her life takes a turn for good.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N Hiya people I am back! Ok I was so inspired by all the Jacob fanfics that I'd write this. Ok now let's get to the story before I ramble on more. **

It was a dark day that I moved to La Push. I should have known with my luck. It was the reason I was here. My parents apparently had enough of me and sent me here to live with my blind uncle. After they told me, I simply packed and left. It didn't really hurt my feelings at all; it was a miracle to get away. My parents barely paid attention to me. I was just a mistake they made when they were young and that's all. Anyway, let's not dwell on that.

One of my uncle's friends named Sam was escorting me to Uncle T's house and well it was um quiet. I enjoyed the silence and watched trees and wildlife zip past us as we drove on. "Are there a lot of trees here?" I asked. "Sure are, I'm not surprised since it rains almost every day." Then more silence. I truly didn't mind it because I was too busy thinking about all the hikes I'm going to have and the beautiful sketches I'll make. "We're here." said Sam as we pulled in the driveway. The house resembled a large barn complete with red walls and white picket fence that encircled the small garden in the front. A large tree loomed over the backyard and reached the line of trees that lead to the woods. It was perfect.

I helped Sam with my bags and climbed onto the porch. "Teddy! Open up." shouted Sam. We heard shuffling and a dark man with black hair that reached his shoulders. He wore sunglasses and was really tall but not to overshadow my six ft. seven. He was in a gray tee and blue denim shorts. "Geesh Sam, why don't you yell louder?" He said while grinning, his voice deeper than I imagined. "Now where is my beautiful niece at?" Sam nudged me and I timidly walk up to him. "Hey Uncle Teddy It's nice to meet you." He pulled me in an awkward hug.

"Welcome home Luna. Now come in or we'll catch a cold." He pushed us inside and started showed me around but Sam interrupted us. "I got to go Teddy. Emily's probably worried about me." He waved and ran out the door. The house was bigger than I expected. As we the living room had pictures of my mom and some family members I didn't recognize. He led me upstairs and showed me my bedroom which surprisingly had a bedroom set. I rushed to the window and gasped, it had a perfect view of the forest. "It's not much but you can decorate it later. My room is across the hall if you need anything." I hugged him. "Thank you so much! I love it." Uncle Teddy smiled and headed to his room.

I slowly unpacked my things and flopped on my bed staring at the bare walls. Well, I could hang up some pictures or my sketches. I opened my bag containing my artwork and supplies and very carefully hung them on the wall. As soon as I finished Uncle Teddy poked his head in my room. "Hey Luna, I'm ordering pizza what toppings do you want?" I stroke my chin "Broccoli please" He nodded and vanished. I walked downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. Uncle Ted was sitting in in a recliner and was deep in thought. I turn on the small TV and started flipping through the channels. "Hey Luna, I want to tell you I enrolled you to La Push High School. You start tomorrow." Uncle Teddy said stroking his chin.

"Ok." I said as the doorbell rang. I opened my door and saw a delivery man standing with my pizza. I paid and placed the box on the table. "Uncle Teddy, food's here." He walked in as I set the table. We ate in silence, and I quickly washed the dishes. "I could have washed the dishes." Uncle Teddy pouted. "You sir gave me a roof over my head, it's the least I could do." I said while grinning. He mumbled an Ok and went upstairs.

I sighed and walked upstairs. I showered and put on my tweety pj and curled up in my bed with my Bleach Gin plushy. My eyes closed and everything went dark.

"_Luna!" I was at La Push beach and turn to see a beautiful russet man running to me._

_He reached me and cradled my face with one of his huge hands as I sighed his name, "Paul"_

_He grinned flashing a pair of very white teeth and chuckled. He smirked and whispered "I love you" _

_He began shaking and erupted into a horse sized sliver colored wolf._

_It stared at me with the same warm eyes as Paul. I gasped as it leapt at me with its teeth aiming at my throat._

I woke up with a jolt and clutched my Gin Ichimaru plushy. I looked at my neon green alarm clock that read 1:15 AM. I groaned and attempted to fall asleep. Sadly I couldn't and stared at the ceiling. "That is the last time I have code red mountain dew before bed." I groaned hitting myself with my pillow. I got up knowing I couldn't sleep and grabbed my sketchpad.

**Three Hours Later**

"Luna Come on! You gotta go to school!'' shouted Uncle Teddy. I yawned and jumped off the bed. I rubbed my eyes and walked to my closet. I stroked my chin and stared at my closet. I closed my eyes and randomly chose a black short sleeved tee with the words "RESPECT THE DEAD" on it with white jeans. I hopped into the shower and used my lilac scented shampoo and quickly straighten my hair. I don't know why I did though my hair would be curly by the time I got outside. I rushed to my room, grabbed my panda backpack and rushed outside. It was slightly drizzling but the school was a couple blocks away. I put on my black hoodie and began running to school. I managed to make it to the main office.

A little old lady was at the front desk and looked at me oddly like I was a ghost. I could pass as a ghost with my paleness and all. "Can I help you?" she leered at me with her horn trimmed glasses. "I was hoping to get my schedule and locker assignment." She rolled her eyes at me and handed me a schedule and an index card. "Thanks." and I checked my schedule. I had homeroom with Mr. Roberts now.

I walked to Rm. 109 and entered the classroom. Mr. Robert looked at me and smiled. "Ok class, this is our new student Luna Vane." I meekly waved and looked down. "Ok Luna go sit um in that seat." He pointed toward a seat in the front of the class. Now I despise him. I sat down and started doodling in my mini sketchbook. I felt all the class' eyes burning into my back. Mr. Robert smiled at me and sat at his desk. _My bad luck just loves to pick on me_. I thought as I sketched an owl's eyes. The classroom swung open and two tall muscular men walked in a laughing fit. "Thank you Mr. Cameron and Mr. Clearwater for gracing us with your presence, now sit down." The two sat down and were chuckling under their breath. Then the bell rang and every one filed out the room as I gathered my sketchbook and pencil. I shoved them in my bag and looked at my schedule.

_History great_ I walked to Rm. 102 when a foot stretched before and I fell. My books were scattered across the hall. I got up and dusted myself off. I grabbed my books and looked at the person in question. I quickly recognized it one of the guys who were late to class. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with the smirk on his face. "Thanks so much for tripping me, I appreciate it." I turned with a smirk and walked away. I hurried on to history and swung the door open. I was one of the first people to arrive and the teacher was sitting at his desk drinking coffee like it was the last cup on earth. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Ah, so you're the new student everyone's talking about. I'm Mr. Falker and here is your textbook. Let's see you can sit here." He pointed to a sit in the front. I can hear my bad luck just laughing at me. I sighed and sat down. All of my other classes passed like that with me in the front on display for all to see: the only pale person in the entire school. I walked to the cafeteria with my sketchbook and my Bleach manga. As I entered the room I felt all eyes on me. I sighed and scanned the room for an empty table. Quickly finding one I plopped down in one of the chairs and starting sketching. I heard kids whispering about me but I ignored it. It was kind of hard seeing that the guy who tripped me had buddies just as annoying and loud as he was. They were laughing and talking about somebody who moved away and an upcoming bonfire.

"Hey you're in my seat." I sighed and looked up. A tall girl with slightly bulging muscles glared down at me. "I gestured to the seat across from me. "There's a seat there." She growled and glared harder. "That's my seat!" she screeched. The guy who tripped me ran up to the girl next to me. "Come on Leah." She growled at me but followed him back to his table. I felt their eyes burning holes into my back for the rest of the lunch period. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out the room and reached my locker. "Hey Paleface!" I groaned and kept packing my books for last period. I felt Leah next to me but ignored her and continued toward my class. "Wait!" I stopped and turned around. "You have three seconds." She grinned. "You don't have a choice about that. I want to repay you for our little incident at lunch." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, all I did was told you to sit somewhere else. I'm going to be late for class." I turned around and walked to Science.

I spotted the teacher whose name was Mr. Pare and he thankfully sat me in the back. "Now students we were discussing ecological succession. Turn to p. 45 and copy down notes." I followed his instructions until I felt someone sit next to me. "Hey what's the assignment?" I looked up and the world froze.

**Mwahaha! A cliff hanger! Don't worry I wouldn't leave you guys hanging stay tune!**


	2. A Promise and Some Banter

**Hello everyone! So I got some positive feedback on the first chapter and I'm so happy I can sing. Unfortunately… I have a terrible singing voice and can possibly make someone deaf. So let's start!**

"Hello! What's the assignment?" he asked again. I shook my head. "Sorry p. 45 and copy notes." He nodded and opened his book. _No it could it be, this guy was the wolf in my dream. It wasn't possible, it's my imagination._ I thought and shook my head. "Class I have to go out of the classroom; don't move." Mr. Pare exited the class room and immediately the class erupted into loud chatter. I pulled out my sketchbook and started sketching a flower. "That looks amazing." A voice broke my concentration and I looked up. The guy sitting next to me was staring at me with a huge grin. "Thanks though I know it sucks." He shook his head. "It doesn't; my name's Paul." I stared at him. "My name's Luna." He chuckled. "So you're the little paleface that Leah's ticked off at." I nodded. "Apparently she has an unhealthily obsession with seating arrangements." He laughed. "Don't worry she's a hothead. She'll eventually cool down." He grinned like he was enjoying an inside joke. "So Luna where are you from?"

"I'm actually from here. I just move with my parents when I was little." He nodded. "So what did you do to be sent down here? Drugs, bad boyfriend, be a spoiled brat, -"I cut him off. "No, I did nothing to them. They just wanted to be rid of me once and for all." His smile faltered. "I don't see why anyone would do that to you. You seem nice." I shrugged my shoulders. "They never wanted me. They probably didn't want to wreck their reputation by giving up their seemly perfect daughter." He growled surprising me. "They're idiots if they care more about their reputation than their daughter." I put my hand on his arm. "No, it's ok; Paul calm down." He stopped growling and I remove my hand. "Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes." I grinned. "We all slip sometimes."

"Class I'm back! Did you miss me!?" The class shouted a chorus of "No!" and resumed talking. "You guys are so mean to me! Well its last period anyway so I'll make it a study hall period." We cheered and Paul kept nudging me. "Yes Paul?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go the bonfire me and my friends are planning. You can mingle, hang out and see the meteor shower." I nodded. "I'll love too. So is it at the beach?" He nodded and wrote down the time and place. "You know what? I'll pick you up." I raised my eyebrows. "As long as you don't stalk me or try to break into my house." He dramatically gasped. "How dare you assume I would do that?" I grinned. "Well, one I just met you and two; you're a hormone ridden teenage boy." He grimaced and put his head down.

I quickly wrote down my address and poked Paul. "Paul, here." He put his head up and took the paper. "You live with Teddy?!" I nodded. "That guy's a hero. He helps out with the council and the-"He cut himself off. The bell rang and I got up. "So see you there? He nodded as we walked out the classroom. "Got a ride home?" I shook my head. "I walked here." He hooked his arm with mine. "Well, let me drive you home." I shook my head. "No it's ok. I'll walk see ya!" I quickly unhooked my arm from his and ran toward Uncle T's house. "I'm home!'' I shouted out of breath. "Dang girl, I might be blind but you don't have to yell." said Uncle T as I walked by him. "Hey Uncle T, some kids are having a bonfire tomorrow and they invited me. Can I go?" He nodded. "Of course, I know about it and Sam's there so yeah go." I hugged him. "Thanks, I'll start up dinner." I walked into the kitchen and started seasoning a steak. _So Paul is real. Does that mean that he could turn into a wolf too? Nah, it was probably just my mind playing with me. _I finished and started to boil some rice. _Seriously, why did I run away from Paul? __**He was acting a little too friendly and you don't have friends and panicked because he was going too fast. **__An annoying voice answered. He's probably all sad and moping around.__** Geesh girl you just met the boy calm down. He probably just doesn't care. **__The voice said. Probably._

Paul Pov

"Yo Paul!" Jared called me over as I ran up Emily's porch. "What?" He grinned. "Ok who is it?" I shrugged him off. "Paul I know that grin. Who's the lucky girl?" I smiled wider. "Luna Vane; She so amazing and funny and artistic and so beautiful." Embry wolf whistled. "Boy you are so whipped." I smacked the back of his head. "Shut up." I growled. "So you imprinted or is she number 50 on the list of the poor girls you hurt." I grimaced. "I don't know but when I saw her nothing else mattered but her like she was the only thing that I could think of." Embry and Jared shared a look. "Dude you imprinted on poor Luna. Wait I know her I tripped her by accident and she said something and left." I growled at Jared and he shrunk back. "So did you hit on her?" I shrugged my shoulders. "We talked and I offered to drive her home but she spazzed out and ran away." Embry chuckled. "Poor Paul was rejected. Don't you think that you probably went a little too far? She did just move here and probably needs to adjust to us." I sighed.

"I just came here to tell you that I invited Luna to the bonfire so she can get use to us." Jared grinned. "So you basically asked her on a date?" I blushed. "I did not! Gosh your just so-""Handsome, strong and awesome. I know I hear it all the time." Jared cut me off. "Guys someone's here to see you!" shouted Emily. We ran into the kitchen and my heart stopped. "Thanks Emily for inviting us over. _Someone _should have told me that we were going over and that I didn't have to cook dinner." A soft voice said. "_You_ didn't ask me. At least you don't have cook tomorrow." A deep voice responded. "Hello Paul!" a voice addressed me. I met a pair of hazel eyes and I softened. "Hey Luna." Embry chuckled. "Ah is this the beautiful and enchanting Luna that you talked about." Luna blushed and smiled. "Hey are you the one who tripped me?'' She glared at him with her arms crossed. "It was an accident!" Jared protested. "So you don't deny it?" I smirked. "No but it was an accident; I'm sorry." She grinned and took a muffin. I sat down in the living room and flipped though the channels resting on _World's Dumbest. _I felt someone sit next to me. "I love this show!" She started laughing at the poor people on the show. We sat in odd silence with Luna's occasionally laughter breaking it down.

"Yo guys dinner's done." Luna and I jumped up at the same time. "Food time!" she exclaimed and ran to the kitchen. I laughed and followed. "Luna calm down; there's enough food for everyone." Luna grinned and ruffled Teddy's hair. She sat down next to me and dug in her plate like a hungry wolverine. After we ate Luna saw my Ibox and started it up. "You have Call of Duty!" She tossed me a remote and we played for hours, bantering as if we knew each other since we were kids.

"Uncle T do I have to go?" whined Luna. "Sorry Luna we have to go home." She pouted and hugged me goodbye. "Bye Paul, see you tomorrow." She sighed and jumped into Teddy's car waving goodbye. "She likes you." I turned and saw Sam standing next to me. "You don't know that." He shook his head. "She definitely does. You just don't know it yet. The bond is starting to form." He patted my shoulder and ran back inside. I stood there for a while thinking and gazing at the sky thinking, _She likes me?_

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update at least once a week ok! Stay tuned.**


	3. A Night to Remember

**Yo! I'm so happy right now! Why you ask? There is a mountain of snow in my backyard and I can play in in all day long! Plus I can drink hot chocolate .**

Luna Pov

"_Luna!" I smiled as I put my mixing bowl down. "Hey Paul. Welcome home." I turned and saw Paul grinning at me, standing in the doorway. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you." I whispered. He ruffled my hair and caressed my chin with his thumb. "Daddy!" a small kid that resembled Paul ran toward us. "Hey Jaime." Paul picked him up and swung him around. Jaime giggled snuggled in Paul's neck. "Daddy I drew you a picture." Jaime jumped down from Paul's grasp and ran to another room and emerged with a piece of paper. He handed it to Paul who smiled. "This is incredible. You definitely have your mom's drawing skills." Jaime smiled and yawned. "Night Daddy; night mommy." He left and Paul grabbed me by the waist. "Paul!" I playful swatted his arm. "I love you." I whispered. "Me too."_

My eyes shot opened and I groaned. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise. _Might as well get up _I thought as I got up. After showering and picking out an outfit for the bonfire I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning sweetie." Uncle T grunted as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning to you too." I grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and a bowl. "We ran out of milk." said Uncle Teddy as soon as I finished pouring the cereal in the bowl. I shrugged my shoulders. "Instant snack." I grabbed my bowl and plopped down on the couch. "Don't forget the bonfire's tonight. Emily wanted to know if you wanted to help set up everything." "Well, I guess I could go over their place to help out." I globbed up my Lucky Charms and pulled on my red converse. "Do you need a ride? I can call up Sam." I shook my head. "No it's fine I remember the address and I can call Paul if I get lost." Uncle Teddy shook his head. "Just like your mom, stubborn." I laughed as I grabbed my coat. "No wonder we never go along. Bye!" I gasped as I opened the door. The sky was clear and the sun was beaming; even the birds were singing. "Ah such a beautiful day!" I started walking humming. Suddenly rainclouds rolled in and I felt raindrops on my head. "Grr..." Put my hands over my head to try to ward off the rain.

"Hey need a ride?" I looked in the direction of the voice. Paul was grinning out of the driver's side of the car. "Well normally I don't accept rides from strangers but I'll make an exception." I walked around and got in. "So where were you heading?" Paul asked as he turned down the radio. "To Sam's place to help out for tonight." Paul nodded his head. "Me too." We sat in silence for a few minutes until the radio started playing one of my favorite songs:

_Where Did You Come From Lady_

_And Ooh Won't You Take Me There_

_Right Away Won't You Baby_

_Tendoroni You've Got to Be_

_Spark My Nature_

_Sugar Fly with Me_

_Don't You Know Now_

_Is the Perfect Time_

_We Can Make It Right_

_Hit the City Lights_

_Then Tonight Ease the Lovin' Pain_

_Let Me Take You to the Max_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty Young Thing_

_You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender Lovin' Care_

_And I'll take You There_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty Young Thing_

_You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender Lovin' Care_

_I'll Shake You There_

_Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'_

_Desire to Be With You_

_Gotta Get To You Baby_

_Won't You Come, It's Emergency_

_Cool My Fire Yearnin'_

_Honey, Come Set Me Free_

_Don't You Know Now Is the Perfect Time_

_We Can Dim the Lights_

_Just To Make It Right_

_In The Night_

_Hit the Lovin' Spot_

_I'll Give You All That I've Got_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty Young Thing_

_You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender Lovin' Care_

_And I'll take You There_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty Young Thing_

_You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender Lovin' Care_

_I'll Take You There_

_Pretty Young Things, Repeat after Me_

_[Michael] I Said Na Na Na_

_[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na_

_[Michael] Na Na Na Na_

_[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na_

_[Michael] Na Na Na_

_[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na_

_[Michael] I Said Na Na Na Na Na_

_[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na Na_

_[Michael] I'll Take You There_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty Young Thing_

_You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender Lovin' Care_

_And I'll take You There_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty Young Thing_

_You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender Lovin' Care_

_I'll Take You There_

I sang along and when the song ended Paul started at me amused. "What? That's one of my favorite songs so I have the right to sing it." Paul smirked. "I was just thinking that your voice is amazing." I blushed. "I know your lying. My mother called my voice and I quote "an abomination that is so shrill it nearly blasted my ear drums". "Paul stared at me. "Your mom's a jerk. She has no idea what 's a beautiful voice even if it slapped her in the face." I grinned. "Thanks." We finally pulled up to Sam's place and as soon as I got out of the car I was picked up and swung around. "Embry I was gone for a couple of hours calm down." Embry grinned. "I know but you're just so darn lovable."

Paul growled but Embry still had a grin on his face. "If you lazy bums done chit chatting you can help us pack and cook." shouted Emily.

(Time Skip)

"Wow this place is beautiful." I smiled and thanked the fates for allowing me to remember my sketchbook. "At least the rain stopped." stated Jared as he started up the fire. "When is the council coming?" asked Embry as he plopped down on one of the logs. "Soon, so Casshern Paul tells me you use to live here." I nodded. "Only for a few months after I was born then my parents skipped town." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come back?'' asked Embry. "My parents were tired of me and sent me here." Embry nodded and got up. "The Clearwaters are here." I groaned and plopped down next to Paul who patted my head affectionately. "What up everyone?" Seth said as he ran toward us. "Seth calm down." ordered Leah. "Don't be such a party pooper Leah. Chill out." Leah snorted and sat down from across from me.

"Why is she here?" she spat as soon as she saw me. "Well Leah when two people love each other very much-""Shut up Jacob." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm an American?" I offered. "Nah that's not it; maybe because you're so much nicer and cuter than Leah." added Jacob. "Or it could be the fact that I got here first?" "There are many reasons why she's here Leah and you know it. So stop being a jerk to Luna." ordered Sam. "Fine." She grumbled and glared at the fire. "Leah, you know if you stare at a fire too long you'll become blind." Leah didn't answer and I started to draw in my sketch book. "Whatca drawing?" "The fire." I answered simply as I focused on the flame. "Didn't you listen to Jared's words of wisdom?" I grinned. "It's so magical I must draw it." Paul rolled his eyes. "You could have drawn me instead." I groaned. "Stop reading my thoughts I was going to do that later." Paul grinned and Sam cleared his throat. "The elders are here."

**To be continued… **

**Sorry but it like 4:00 A.M and I'm so tired! I promise to update soon I swear.**


End file.
